Un amour destructeur
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry et Hermione s'aiment, malgré tout. Malgré toutes les épreuves Malgré Ginny, mariée à Harry, et Ron marié à Hermione. Ils s'aiment dans la souffrance causée par un secret. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne les touche plus qu'eux, leurs erreurs causant la peine et la souffrance de leurs enfants. Un amour qui détruira tout, et pas seulement Harry et Hermione.


Parfois, Hermione a mal. Terriblement mal. Elle souffre, pleure, crie, sans que Ron ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle en a assez des secrets. Quelques fois, elle voudrait avouer à son mari que si elle est avec lui, c'est par facilité. Il est tellement plus facile d'être avec lui que d'assumer des sentiments fugitifs qu'elle n'est qu'à peine certaine de ressentir. Elle croise les deux regards bruns de son mari et de sa meilleure amie et belle-sœur, et elle s'en veut. Et comme s'il le ressentait, IL tourne la tête vers elle... et elle perd toute envie de s'exécuter en croisant les prunelles vertes de son amant.

Souvent, Harry s'en veut. Par ses choix, il les fait tous souffrir. Ron et Ginny, certes, même si ceux-ci ne sont pas encore au courant, mais surtout Hermione. Hermione dont la souffrance parait parfois émaner par vagues jusqu'à lui, comme si elle le suppliait de l'aider.

"Sors-moi de là" semble-t-elle supplier. "Au secours"

Et il la fixe alors, impuissant et malheureux. Impuissant parce qu'il ne peut la laisser partir. Malheureux parce qu'elle ne le veut pas non plus. Et ils restent là coincés dans ce cercle vicieux. Parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas autre chose, et qu'ils ignorent qu'il est impossible d'être plus malheureux qu'ils ne le sont à présent, et qu'ils ont peur du changement, d'un avenir l'un sans l'autre. Alors, la nuit dans le noir, ils s'en satisfont. Car tant que Ginny et Ron ne souffrent pas, ce n'est pas vraiment une trahison, n'est-ce pas ?

Et tout changea. Leurs erreurs causèrent la peine de leurs enfants de la pire manière qui soit. James Potter. Rose Weasley. Les deux cousins qui se portent une affection un peu plus que familiale. Personne ne sait la vérité sur eux. Personne ne sait pourquoi Rose est la préférée des nièces de Harry. Personne excepté l'intéressé et Hermione. Hermione, qui en découvrant qu'elle était enceinte, a vécu dans la terreur que sa fille naisse avec les cheveux de jais de son père. Dieu merci, elle est une copie conforme de sa grand-mère et personne ne remarqua jamais qu'elle avait les mêmes prunelles vertes que son père. Jusqu'au jour où Hermione entre dans la salle de bain. Et trouve James et Rose en train de s'embrasser, nus, sous la douche. Dans n'importe quelle famille, cela aurait créé un scandale. Cela brisa simplement Hermione.

Harry comprit, en arrivant chez Hermione, que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Son fils et sa nièce... sa fille, sont assis sur le canapé, penauds. Ron parait un peu paniqué, tout comme Ginny, mais Hermione est en larmes. Elle n'arrive pas à se reprendre, et il ne manque pas de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'est assise le plus loin possible de son mari. C'est James qui prend la parole le premier.

"Écoutez, je sais que... C'est compliqué, mais…"

Quand il hésite, c'est au tour de Rose. La jeune fille est directe :

"James et moi sortons ensemble. C'est autorisé entre cousins. Et vous savez que Bellatrix Lestrange et Sirius Black faisaient de même"

Bellatrix Lestrange est loin d'être un modèle à suivre, mais personne ne dit rien. Hermione relève les yeux d'un air décidé et Harry sent son cœur se briser. La décision de son amante est prise.

"Mais c'est interdit quand on est demi-frères".

Hermione n'en peut plus. Elle a l'impression de s'étouffer dans ses larmes. Ron et Ginny hurlent, tant sur elle que sur Harry, qui tient bon, inébranlable. Tout le contraire d'elle, en somme. Et il y James et Rose. Pour la première fois, ils s'aperçoivent et qu'ils ont exactement les mêmes yeux... Et la même manière de pleurer. Elle aimerait s'excuser, mais ce serait malvenu. Que peut-elle dire à sa fille et son neveu ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont. Lily et Albus ont entendu la conversation, tout comme Hugo. à présent, ils doutent. Hermione les rassure du mieux qu'elle peut : Rose est la seule à vivre avec ce fardeau d'être un enfant de l'amour. Les regards qu'elle récolte alors sont méfiants. Aucun des enfants ne fait plus confiance, ni à Harry, ni à elle. Et il y a le regard accusateur de Ginny... Hermione n'en peux plus. Elle sort en courant. Elle abandonne tout.

Harry abandonne tout en la voyant s'enfuir. Ses enfants, sa femme et son meilleur ami. Car même si les premiers ne pourront rien changer, il ne doute pas que les deux derniers ne le resteront pas longtemps. Il hurle le prénom de son amante, qui se perd dans la nuit pluvieuse. Il a peur pour elle. Ces derniers temps, elle est à bout de nerfs. Peut-être a-t-elle atteint ses limites. Il comprendrait. L'amour qu'il porte à Hermione va au-delà de tout, et il sait qu'elle le lui rend. Mais elle est plus sensible, plus soucieuse du monde qui l'entoure. Il hurle encore son prénom, mais elle ne lui répond pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri étouffé.

"Harry…"

Sa voix est pleine de souffrance. Alors il court vers elle, encore et encore. Il ne voit pas au-delà d'un mètre sous cet orage, mais il sait qu'il doit la trouver. Elle est en danger.

Hermione se trouve idiote. C'est tout ce qu'elle arrive à penser. Que vont croire ses enfants... Et Harry ? Elle voulait tout lâcher l'espace de quelques heures, tout oublier. La fratrie Weasley, ses enfants, Harry... Tout. Alors elle a fui dans la nuit, sous l'orage, pour être seule. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de sa volonté. Ils vont la croire lâche, tous. Pas digne d'être une Gryffondor. Il est arrivé devant elle, et elle n'a pas eu le temps de l'éviter. Elle aimerait expliquer à Harry qu'elle n'a pas voulu se suicider, se jeter sous les roues d'un camion. Elle flotte dans une semi-inconscience, comme dans un rêve, et la douleur ne l'atteint même plus. Elle sent des mains la toucher, des cris inquiets. Elle songe que le chauffeur ne s'est même pas arrêté. Et elle reconnaît SA voix. Il hurle son nom, pleure. Elle aimerait lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas... Elle se contente de fermer les yeux.

Harry est pâle, épuisé. Il fait les cent pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Rose et James sont présents eux aussi. Albus, Hugo et Lily ont été renvoyés à la maison. Chacun son tour, l'amant, le neveu et la fille doivent laisser une déposition. C'est Rose qui trouve le courage de demander si elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Personne ne sait. Harry les regarde, ses deux enfants. Ils s'aiment. Personne ne pense qu'ils sont frères et sœurs. Parce qu'intérieurement, ils ne le sont pas. Il croise le regard de Rose. Il est défiant. Il comprend le message. Elle et lui sont pareils. Ils aiment fort, trop fort. Elle n'abandonnera pas James, pas plus qu'il n'abandonnera Hermione. Il hoche la tête. Elle n'en n'a pas besoin, mais il tient à lui signifier qu'il est d'accord, et que sa mère le serait aussi. Elle tressaille, et renifle pour cacher ses larmes. Cruel rappel pour Harry : Hermione n'est pas sortie d'affaire.

Deux heures plus tard, une jeune femme en blouse blanche tachée de sang, du sang d'Hermione, se dirige vers eux.

"Vous êtes des proches d'Hermione Granger ?"

La jeune fille a tenu à garder son nom de jeune fille, même après son mariage. Ils n'ont même pas besoin de hocher la tête. L'expression grave de la jeune fille veut tout dire. Rose fond en larmes dans les bras de James, qui pleure, lui aussi. Sa tante et amie est morte. Harry, lui, reste immobile. Il ne comprend pas. Hermione... Hermione... Rien de tout cela ne peut être possible. Hermione doit revenir. Elle n'a pas le choix. Comment pourrait-il se débrouiller sans elle ? Il n'y croit pas, c'est tout. Pendant les trois quarts de sa vie, il a connu Hermione. Son amie, amante, amour. Et elle disparaît, dans un souffle. Impossible.

Harry sort de l'hôpital. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser Rose et James faire seuls l'identification du corps, mais il ne peut pas rester. Il se demande si elle a mis fin à ses jours. Sa Hermione, qui aurait décidé que sa vie était finie. Il pleure enfin. Ou alors ce sont les gouttes de pluie qui trempent ses joues, il n'arrive pas bien à déterminer. Peu importe. Il se dirige, sans y faire attention, au lieu de l'accident. Il comprend en voyant la pluie se mêler au sang sur la chaussée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il comprend où il est. Le sang d'Hermione. Cette fois, il est certain de pleurer. Il hurle, essuie ses larmes d'une main dure. C'est avec une pensée ironique qu'il s'aperçoit que l'accident a eu lieu sur un pont. Un pont qui se dresse vingt mètres au dessus d'un fleuve déchaîné. Il s'approche lentement, avant d'entendre un hurlement féminin :

"Harry...!... P-papa..."

Il se retourne. Rose est en larmes.

"Elle n'a pas mis fin à ses jours" dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Ne fais pas ça…"

Il se contente de regarder sa fille d'un regard vide. C'est comme Ça qu'il se sent : vide. Hermione est partie. Au fond, peu importe qu'elle ait mis ou non fin à ses jours. Le destin s'en est chargé tout seul.

"Reviens" supplie Rose. "J'ai besoin de toi à mes cotés"

Elle a mis le doigt où il fallait. Son intonation, son visage tellement semblable à celui d'Hermione dans sa forme et l'intelligence qui brille dans ses yeux. Elle a prononcé les mêmes phrases que sa mère n'a jamais osé prononcer, et qu'il a longtemps attendu. Rose lui tend la main, l'air désespérée. Son visage se superpose un instant avec Hermione. Elle a réussi : il s'éloigne de la rambarde. Alors, elle se jette dans ses bras en pleurant. Il ne peut pas la réconforter, lui dire que tout ira bien. Il n'y croit pas.

Harry fixe sa fille. Elle hésite. Un an s'est écoulé depuis la mort d'Hermione. Il se sent toujours aussi vide. C'est Ginny qui s'occupe des deux plus jeunes, mais Rose et James ont décidés de vivre avec lui. Rose, face à lui, hésite toujours en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point le tic lui rappelle Hermione. Il attend, sans mot dire. James et Rose ont fait ce qu'Hermione et lui n'avaient pas osé faire : ils s'affichent au grand jour sans se soucier des critiques. Et elle lâche sa bombe, d'une voix inquiète, parce qu'elle n'oublie pas que James et elle sont demi-frères et sœurs.

"James et moi on aimerait des enfants."

Il s'en doutait. Il est peut-être temps de tourner la page pour Rose et James. Lui sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Il leur donne sa bénédiction. Cette nuit, il rêve d'Hermione, pour la première fois. Elle lui propose de le rejoindre. Il accepte. Il ne se réveillera pas.


End file.
